Virtual Reality: Oracle of Seasons
by readergirl-290
Summary: Like the title says: this is a story using V.R. I'm going to be in it, but not my muse for once. Contains violence, minor swearing and a weird personality.
1. Sara's VR game

**Me: OK, I'm finally updating.**

**Sera: Good.**

**Me: But, with a new story instead of a new chapter to my other ones.**

**Sera: And why?**

**Me: Because I'm lazy, my Internet hasn't been working properly lately and I have writer's block on some of them. Be expecting a new chapter on at least one of them sometime.**

**Sera: Unless…?**

**Me:sighs: Unless a sibling of mine takes over the computer...Oh, and Sera will not be in this fic with me for once. I don't own anything except my own character and maybe the names of some of the villagers. Nintendo owns the game. The name I'm using is not my real one.**

Sara stared at the technology in front of her. She stared for about a minute and would have kept staring for hours if her father hadn't cleared his throat. "So, Sara, how do you like your present?" The 16-year-old girl stared at her father. She then proceeded to squeal and hug the older man as tight as she could.

"I love it! How did you know I wanted a virtual reality system for my birthday?"

"I kind of guessed…" Sara's father murmured.

"And you bought the LoZ all-series special edition disks for it too! I love you Dad!" The curly-haired girl hugged her dad again and picked up the system as carefully so that she could to set it up. Three hours later, Sara was sitting on her bed, trying to decide which game to play. Finally, she decided on LoZ: Oracle of Seasons to be the first game for her to play. She didn't want to die as soon as the game was loaded, so she decided to play a game that she was more familiar with. Sara opened the disk drive and popped in the disk. While it was loading, she connected the diodes to her forearms, her shins, and her temples.

Everything was dark at first when she pressed the 'start' button. Then, a fairy-like creature appeared in front of Sara. "Would you like to play as the hero? Or would you like to play with him?" The blue-eyed girl's eyes widened at the prospect of playing _with_ the hero a.k.a. Link instead of as him like most of the other games, especially in V.R.

"I'd like to play with the hero." She said firmly.

"Please wait while we scan some of your information. This will be important for building your character in the game." Sara rolled her eyes at the obvious piece of information. There was a flash to the right of her. In place of the darkness, there was a digitalized clone of Sara with every detail about her (even the clothing) exactly copied.

"Whoa." She said, amazed.

"Would you like the clothing of your character to be like the game's hero?"

"Yes! I would look weird if I went up to someone in jeans and a t-shirt if they haven't been invented yet." The system processed her request and changed the clothing on the clone. The clone had a dark green dress with an elbow-length brown shirt underneath a belt was around her waist with a pouch tied to it. Her mid-back hair was tied with a green ribbon. Boots on the clone's feet could be seen under the hem of the dress. What was noticeably different about the clone was that she had pointed ears.

"What is your character's name?"

"Sara, just like my name."

"Is Sara, just like my name, ok?"

"No! Just Sara."

"Is Just Sara, ok?"

"No! Sara."

"Is Sara, ok?"

"Yes." _Finally!_ Sara thought. _Voice activation is annoying, but it works sometimes! _

"What is the hero's name?"

"Link."

"Is Link, ok?"

"Yes."

"Would you like to start now?"

"Hell yeah!"

"Good. You are now entering Holodrum. If you want to save, say 'Save.' If you want to save and quit, say 'Save and quit.' To access your inventory, look into your inventory bag and choose one of the items there." _Like I didn't know that already…_Sara thought while an anime sweatdrop formed on the back of her head. The clone split into visible particles and gathered around the original. They pressed to her, changing her clothing and forcing her to black out.

**Me: End of the first chapter!**

**Sera:blinks: Did you have to do that?**

**Me: Yes, yes I did.**

**Sera:sighs:**

**Me: I am going to write the sequel based on the password system that you can do in both games. And, use your imagination for the actual V.R. system; I'm not going to describe it.**

**Sera: Because you're lazy.**

**Me: Exactly. The actual story starts in the next chapter. **


	2. Meeting Link and Din's kidnapping

Me: Um…Do I need to say something? Sera: Not unless it's the disclaimer. Me: True…I only own the character Sara; Nintendo owns the rest. 

At first, everything was cool, not cold like she had imagined. Then a soft voice called to her, "Accept your quest, Sara!" The feeling of falling then replaced the cool of darkness. A minute later, Sara felt grass underneath her and a presence nearby. There was the feeling of being picked up, but then everything when dark again. After what felt like a few minutes, Sara opened her eyes in a wagon. The interior wasn't very impressive, but the sign of the Triforce was prominent on the blanket that was over her and a few of the items that were visible. She threw back the blanket to see that the clothing that the program had picked for her was unwrinkled. Shrugging at the not-so-realistic feature in the program, Sara walked out into the open air. Highly spirited music was playing nearby. Curious to how the people would look, she walked ahead until she was in the middle of a happy troupe, playing loudly to encourage the tanned dancer on a stump. Sara smiled to herself, knowing that the members of the troupe were Hylian guards in disguise. The woman Sara recognized as Impa called her over.

"Well, it seems you've finally woken up! Din was worried when she saw you and the boy unconscious in the woods!"

"There was a boy with me?" Sara asked, feigning ignorance for the sake of her character.

"Yes, he was about your height, with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"I thought he was unconscious."

"He was, but he half-woke out of a nightmare. Din took care of him the entire time—oh look! Here he comes now!" Sara looked in the direction that Impa pointed to. Indeed, there was Link, coming towards them now. She waved him over.

"Hello, I'm Sara. Who might you be?" Link seemed a little shy, but answered in a normal tone.

"I'm Link."

"And I'm Impa, the troupe's cook. Din took care of the both of you while you were unconscious."

"Who's Din?" The two teenagers asked at the same time.

"Din's the dancer over there on the stump. Why don't you introduce yourselves to the others? I'm certain that they will be quite pleased to see you both up and about." Sara took a look at Link and they both shrugged. Together, they introduced themselves to the other members of the troupe before talking to Din.

"Ah! You're awake! I'm Din, the dancer here. What are your names?"

"I'm Sara, and this is Link." Sara replied.

"It was very strange; I saw a red light in the woods and when I went to investigate, you were both there on the ground." Sara and Link looked at each other in confusion. "But enough about that, let's dance!" Din jumped off of the stump and twirled the teenagers around to start them dancing. Sara enjoyed herself while Link looked a little out of place trying to match Din's dancing. After a couple of minutes, the three of them stopped dancing to catch their breaths. During the dancing, a necklace that Sara didn't know she had on showed itself outside her dress. Din glanced at it, and then took another look in shock. She took the charm carefully in her hands. "This is the triangle symbol of a hero!" The dancer took Link's left hand in her own and looked at it as well. "You have it as well, Link!" Sara and Link looked confused again. "This symbol means that the wearer will be a hero and have a special fate. A special fate!"

"But mine is on a necklace. I didn't even know I had it on! What could that mean?" Sara asked Din.

"I don't know…well! Let's forget about them and dance some more!" She let go of the trinket and Link's hand and led the two of them in another round of dancing. Suddenly, a lightning bolt flashed and hit some barrels that were nearby. Several more bolts of lightning hit other items owned by the troupe, making them vanish as soon as they were hit. A final bolt hit the ground and a tornado appeared in its place. It moved to the different members of the troupe, blowing them away with its powerful winds before facing the dancer, Sara and Link.

"Hya, ha, ha! I've found you Din, Oracle of Seasons! You hid yourself well, but you cannot escape Onox, General of Darkness!" A booming voice came out of the tornado. Sara and Link moved themselves in front of Din to protect her even though they didn't have any weapons. "Get out of my way, children!" The tornado rushed at them, blowing them away as easily as if they were leaves. Sara hit the ground unconscious but seemed to have a vision of the tornado, whisking Din away to a tall, dark tower. The vision shifted to the inside of it, where Din was chained to a rock and a tall man in yellow armor was talking to her. Sara could hear none of the conversation, but could guess at what the content was and the man's identity. Four crystals appeared around Onox that then surrounded the Oracle of Seasons before trapping her within a large one. The vision then showed what Sara knew to be the temple of Seasons sinking within the earth and various places within Holodrum changing seasons faster than they should have. Before long, Sara woke up to Impa and Link's voices.

"Wake up! Please be all right!" Impa called before the teenage girl opened her eyes. "Oh! Are you all right?" Sara stood up slowly and nodded. Link looked a little relieved. "Actually, I am the nurse of Hyrule's Princess Zelda. And Din's no dancer either. She is actually the Oracle of Seasons who wields control over the forces of nature. Zelda has mystical powers that told of a curtain of shadow drawing around Din. I was instructed to take her to Hyrule in secret." Link's eyes widened while Sara merely nodded. "Zelda gave me this quest…But, ow! I've been wounded, and I won't be able to travel for some time...Link, Sara, I know not why you were lying in the woods, but...

You both and Din were fated to meet. If the triangles on your left hand and necklace are real, then you may be the heroes who will save the world. Please! Use your powers to aid

Din!"

"I will, Impa." Sara and Link said at the same time.

"Please take my message to the Maku Tree in Horon Village to the south. The Maku Tree is the guardian of all Holodrum. Surely he can help." Impa limped into a cottage that was nearby, leaving the two teenagers alone.

"So, what now?" Sara asked.

"…We find the Maku Tree and help save Din." Link replied. Sara nodded and led the way south into the village.

Me: That was a pretty long chapter… 

**Sera: Took you long enough.**

**Me: Shut up. Anyway, please review!**


End file.
